Pirates Aboard
by Alexness1010
Summary: The monks and a new member of the team go on vacation to hawaii but they meet some unwanted pirates. That's all I'm saying. If you wanna find out the rest read the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates Aboard**

In the temple the monks were eating. Rice as usual. Kimiko sat next to raimundo,sishi sat in between clay and omi,clay sat next to raimundo,and omi sat next to kimiko. It was a day like any other and like any other day raimundo was tired. They were expecting one of the shen gong wu to go active, since one pretty much activates each day. They waited a long time. Sishi lost her patience, she wanted to kick bad guy butt today. "OK! I WANNA BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF A BAD GUY RIGHT NOW!!! SOMEONE PLEEEAASE SPED UP TIME!!!!!!!" she shouted standing up and when she finished she sat down with her arms crossed aginst her chest. Everyone stared at the angry girl. When they were finished master fung entered the room with dojo by his side, well really on his shoulder but that's been used alot so this time it's by his side. "good morning young monks," he greeted with a smile. Sishi with her bad mood turned to the side and stuck out her tounge out the other way. Omi was confused on why sticking out your tounge was bad. "I have good news monks," he stated smiling wider. Sishi got over her bad mood and liked good news. "what?" she asked. "the heylin moon is in orbit and the heylin will be weak at this time for two weeks," he explained. "and," kimiko asked excited. "which means you will be on vacation," he finished. The monks jumped in the air and screamed with glee. Sishi couldn't help but hug clay and omi and still jump. Omi couldn't help but blush. While they had their fun kimiko and raimundo hugged as well. Secretly at the corner of her eye sishi saw what they did which made her smile. "to where?" kimiko asked quickily pulling away from raimundo. "very good question kimiko," he said pointing his index finger in the air. "you will be relaxing at the sunny side hawaii cruise." Stars entered kimiko and sishi's eyes as the heard it. "A CRUISE AHHHHH!!!"they shrieked holding each other's hands and jumped in the air. "you will each take one shen gong wu with you, choose wisily," he warned. They ran to the volt as quick as possible so all of them get what they want. Raimundo opened the case and pulled out the blade of truth. Kimiko pulled the case next to it pulling out the kecoto star. Sishi pulled out the light of life with a tear drop rolling down her cheek reminding her of her dead parents. Clay pulled out the shredder skates. And omi brought out the tiger's tooth. Sishi felt guilt in her stomach. The others didn't know about her necklace shen gong wu or about her inner power. She got over it and raced to her room with kimiko by her side. "last one to pack is a rotten eggroll!" kimiko dared. "you know that's starting to get very old," sishi said. "oh it is?" said master fung running unexpectedly next to sishi. She sweat dropped and smiled innocently. "but it's not old for you hee hee hee," she tried to cover still running. What she didn't notice was that she ran into a pole and her arms and legs were sticking out out in front of the pole. "ouch." she whinned quickily hidding her voice beneath the pole. She slowly slid to the ground. When she made it she forced the pole off her face. Stars swirled arond her head as her eyes began to swirl too. Kimiko stopped when that happened and just stood staring at her. Sishi shook her head like a dog. "I'm ok," she said dizzy.


	2. on the boat

**on the boat**

Clay helped her up and she went running with kimiko. "girls," raimundo whispered rolling his eyes. Meanwhile back with kimiko and sishi, they were getting packed.

Sishi raced to pack. She was so ecited! The 12 year old girl has never been on a cruise in 4 years since her parent died. Kimiko liked cruises alot! She would always

go on one when she wanted to exept when she came to the temple. Raimundo packed up excited but not as excited as the girls. Omi packed up confused. He had never

been on a "cruise". As for Clay he actually was excited like omi he had never been on a cruise either. Sishi ran outside and ran into master fung. She fell and her suit

case flew open. "oh no!" she said out loud. She gathered all her belongings and put them back in her suit case. "sorry sir," Sishi apologized holding her suit case aginst

her chest. " don't apologize young monk," he replied sweetly. She smiled to and walked to dojo. Kimiko,raimundo, clay,and omi were already on dojo's large size.

"GOOD BYE MASTER FUNG!" the monks waved good bye. They flew off while the waving master got smaller and smaller as they flew up and up. When the master was

totally gone omi said, "so what is this "cruise"?" Everyone looked at the small monk. "a cruise is a big boat with lots of people and they get pampered," explained kimiko.

"ohhhhhhhh," omi replied. The gang got really quiet after that. Then raimundo shouted,"HOW LONG IS THIS GONNA TAKE!!!!!????" Kimiko shook her head very slowly.

Finally they were there. Inches away from the big wooden board that was gonna lead them to the large colorful boat. The boat was big. On the bottom the color was

a shiny black, the middle color was thin and had a dark red to it, the top color was a thick bold yellow and the back ground color of the boat was a snowy white.

The cruise had all kinds of captains, chiefs, maids, and butlers! Everyone was sooooo excited even omi. "alright kiddies let's move them on out!" ordered dojo putting on

a black pair of sunglasses. "this is gonna be awsome!" sishi shouted putting her arms in the air like she just won the lotery. They hurried to the boat and relaxed.

This is the second chapter! I'm gonna make lots of raikim hints dont worry. and also dont steal any shen gong wu I make plz! I'll try to upload soon - bye


	3. in the pool

**Ballroom madness**

"this is what I call Paradise," sishi stated. "ditto," kimiko replied. The two girls went to their new rooms. "tacky!" kimiko said. Sishi rolled her eyes. "well, all it

needs is a little spit and polish," sishi replied. "spitting on furniture is unsanitary," omi recalled running in the room. "it's a figure of speech, omi," raimundo corrected.

He looked around the room like he was scanning it. "it's tacky," he finally said. "thank you," kimiko shouted thankful someone agrees with her. "it seems like this boat is

over 50 years old," cay said. "actually it's 20 year old, they just updated it to look brand new," sishi explained. "I'm getting my bathing suit on," kimiko said walking to the

changing room. " you do that," sishi said getting out her PDA. She wanted to IM her friend in Texas.

dragonoflightning:hey

Wyoung1500:hello, where are you

dragonoflightning: I'm in china, on vacation

Wyoung1500:what are you doing on vacation

dragonoflightning: I"m on a boat

Wyoung1500: I have to go

dragonoflightning: bye

Sishi turned her PDA off and got her bathing suit. It was a white two piece with a blue star on the front. Sishi walked out of her room and searched for the pool.

She found it over at thr corner of the boat. It was about 20ft long and about 6ft deep. She saw kimiko in the water having the time of her life. "COME ON IN GIRL!"

kimiko demanded. "COMING!" sishi responded. She ran as fast as she could(which by the way is very fast) to the pool. She did a front flip inthe air and closed her

eyes. It made a medium-sized splash that moved kimiko out of her spot a bit. Kimiko held up a card that said 9. Sishi could't help but laugh. Then they heard clay

yell, "CANNON BALL!!" The two girls held on to the rails so they won't be splashed out of the pool. He landed with a big splash. The girls laughed playfully. "let's hope

your butt didn't crack the bottom of the pool," sishi teased. "don't worry little missy, it didn't," he replied. "hey guys were are omi and raimundo," kimiko asked.

"omi? oh he's getting the tour of the boat," sishi answered. "and raimundo?" she asked. "well, I think he's in his room," clay answered. "why?" sishi asked. "who

knows," clay replied shrugging his shoulders. "guys, we need to get out," sishi ordered. "why, we just got in!" kimiko complained. "that's because I forgot to tell you

that there's a party in 30 mins," sishi admitted getting out of the pool. "WHAT?!" they both screamed. Kimiko rushed out of the pool and raced to her room. Sishi and

clay sweat dropped. Then sishi and clay walked to their rooms. Sishi just got out of the shower to find a knock on the door. She opened it but she didn't want anyone

to see her with only a towel on so she slightly opened the door. "hello," she said. "hey girl," kimiko greeted. "wat'z up," sishi asked. "not much, you," kimiko replied.

"zip," sishi stated with a smile. "can I come in?" she asked. "hold on," sishi answered. Sishi got on some random cloths and opened the door. "kay," she said smiling.

Kimiko walked her way in smiling at the updates sishi did to her room. The bed spread was in a blue fashion, the pillows has fluffy covers on them, and the walls had

stick on objects. "love it!" "thanks."


	4. ballroom madness

**ballroom madness**

"sishi," asked kimiko. "yeah." "I know a girl that has a crush on her best friend, she was too scared to tell him that she loved him, because she

didn't know if he loves her back. What do you think she should do?" kimiko said. Sishi bit her lip. "well chicka, I think the girl should tell him. If he doesn't love her back, then that

might not be who she truly loves," sishi said sitting on the bed next to kimiko. "maybe there is someone better for her," sishi repeated. "but if he does, than it's true

love." " I'll tell her," kimiko responded. "you do that." With that kimiko left to the door. Before she left kimiko said, "thank you". Sishi smiled. " you do that, kimiko

pedrosea," sishi said as she looked through the window watching kimiko go to her room next door. It was almost time for the party. Everyone that was on the boat was

going to be there. Kimiko and sishi were there first. Kimiko wore a her kimono as seen on "tangled web" but it was silky red. She had on bright red lipstick and a red

japanese fan. Sishi wore something that no one EVER thought she would wear in her entire life, A DRESS!!! well really it was a kimono. It was light blue with yellow threadings on the end, a dark blue sash, and a light blue fan. The next shocking part was that SHE WAS WEARING LIPSTICK!!!!! Sishi NEVER wears

lipstick. "this party is amazing," sishi stated. "you look amazing," kimiko shot. " thanks," sishi replied. "you too." The two dressed up girls went to the punch bowl.

Then the guys walked in. "nice, choice," sishi complimented putting her finger on her chin and scanning the boys. They wore tuxitoes with red bowties. "thanks little lady," clay said tipping his hat. Omi got in front of all the boys and made a pose. "but no one is better dressed than me," he bragged. Sure omi was adorable but most of the time the little cheese ball was a pain in the butt! Sishi and kimiko rolled her eyes. Raimundo blushed a dark pink and started to shake. Sishi noticed the skaking and the blushing and the staring at kimiko an- wait! staring at kimiko? _our leader is in love, _sishi thought with a smile across her lips.

"guys, ready?" sishi said. "for what?" kimiko asked. "the party, duh," she replied sticking out her tounge in a goofy way at that last part. She located the stage and ran grabbing kimiko's hand. Kimiko couldn't really keep up and sishi fell all over the place beacause she and high heels don't work together well. They finally made it to the stage. The large group of passengers stared at the two girls on the stage. Kimiko started to shake. "sishi I get stage fright," kimiko whispered. "don't worry girl, you're gonna be just fine," sishi encouraged.

_we know how to dare_

_we know how to dream_

_tonight is the night where we wanna be_

_we'll be_

_were gonna make it through_

_let's conquer the fears_

_take every chance_

_hold back the tears_

_what we wanna be_

_we'll be_

_were gonna make it through_

_out of our heads _

_into our hearts_

_close to the edge_

_ready to start_

_and it's so good_

_dancing on the air_

_it feels so good_

_nothing can compare_

_cause the beat of the heart is the beat of the start_

_like a spotlight coming through_

_it feels so good shining here in front of you_

The girl's singing impressed the crowd and for kimiko, it impressed raimundo alot. When sishi finished that last line on the sentence she stuck her hand out in front of the crowd like she was reaching out for someone.

_give everything, and don't be afraid_

_be true to your self_

_if you wanna live forever_

_your gonna make it through(your gonna make it through)_

_out of our heads_

_into our hearts_

_close to the edge_

_ready to start_

_and it's so good _

_dancing on the air_

_it feels so good_

_nothing can compare_

_cause the beat of the heart_

_is the beat of the start _

_like a spotlight coming through_

_it feels so good dancing on the air_

_it feels so good_

_nothing can compare_

_cause te beat of the heart_

_is the beat of the start_

_like a spotlight coming through_

_it feels so good shining here in front of you_

_it feels so good(so so good)_

_shining here in front (in front of you)_

_shining here in front of you(in front of you)_

_dancing on the air_

_it feels so good_

_nothing can compare_

_cause the beat of the heart _

_is the beat of the st-_

An explosion stopped them. They fell off the stage and landed on the ground. Sishi's kimono ripped a bit but she didn't notice. She had a shocked face when she saw-

**Uh-oh, clifthanger. I'll try to update soon. Hope all the readers like the story and the raikim hints - no flammers! R&R please**


	5. PIRATES!

**PIRATES!**

"PIRATES!" a girl screamed pointing at six female pirates. Sishi looked at them really hard. _oh crud,_ she thought. Sishi grabbed kimiko's arm and ran to the boys. Sishi stared at kimiko. She saw how scared she was gripping on raimundo's arm. She saw the shocking expression she gave when she first saw the pirates. She saw how hard she was breathing from the unexpected break in the pirates planned. She thought kim's heart was beating 100 mph. She focased back on the pirates and gave them a death glare while her fists on her sides. Sishi looked at her scared friends then back at the pirates then back at her friends. Without thinking she yelled," HEY CHRISTY! GUESS WHO!" The leader of the five looked in sishi's direction. She pointed her sword at sishi and yelled to her crew, "GET HER!" Sishi was very scared know.

"sish, why'd you do that!" raimundo asked. Sishi looked at him scared. "I'll tell you later," she said grabbing kimiko's and raimundo's arms. Raimundo grabbed clay's arm and kimiko grabbed omi's arm. They all followed the girl's path as she ran rapidly. _what's up with that girl?_ raimundo asked himself noticing his female friend was crying. They reached the other side of the room. The monks panted furiously. "sishi what is going on?" kimiko demanded to know. Sishi looked at her face, she was still panting hard. Her tears rolled down her cheeks ruining her make-up. Kimiko softly touched sishi's shoulder. "what's going on?" kimiko asked again but less demanding.

Sishi didn't say anything, she just hugged kimiko. Raimundo almost gasped seeing an X shaped scar with a few other scars around sishi's right wrist. He felt very sorry for her. _is that why shes crying?_ he asked himself looking at the floor.

_but who did it to her?_

Kimiko was suprised at first but she slowly hugged her back. They were interupted by the leader pirate. Sishi fell to the ground with the make-up stains still on her face. The pirate pointed her sword at sishi's neck and went closer and closer. " so what will it be little girl? die or be killed," threatened the captain. Sishi was speechless. She was so scared she couldn't breath for a moment. Raimundo and kimiko jumped in front of sishi to protect her. "you won't hurt our friend!" they yelled.

That gave them enough time to run away. Then sishi grabbed the two from their protection and they ran to the next room. "girl what's up with the pirate chicks!" raimundo said impatient. "I don't know," sishi answered. Raimundo knew she knew. He knew that she was lieing. He didn't actaully know why he could, he just could. But he didn't reply back. Sishi heard the pirates coming. "run!" she ordered racing to the bottom room of the ship. She and kimiko couldn't run that well because of the long kimonos. The gang ran and ran across the bottom room till they got tired. "sishi who are they!" kimiko said _very_ impatient. Sishi's eyes bugged out. Kimiko saw lots of emotion in them, scaredness, sadness, disapointment, and many others. Kimiko looked at the ground and back at the emotionfilled girl.

The ship started to move harshly above. The monks went to the left and fell to the ground. They moved to the right still on the ground. Then it was still. "that was smooth," raimundo said while clay was on top of him. Kimiko couldn't help but giggle. Kimiko then looked at sishi who stared at the floor like she was hit to the ground and used her hands to brake her fall. She breathed in hard and breathed out loud. " are you ok," kimiko asked conserned. "they're back." sishi said in a small weak voice that kimiko couldn't hear. But raimundo could hear her.

_who was she talking about? _

_the pirates?_

Everyone was staring at sishi for a very long time. She noticed this and blushed. Sishi cleared her throat and got up. "so err...what now?" she said acting like none of that happened. "hey look at this," kimiko said pointing at a box. It had pirate cloths in it. "I got a plan," raimundo said. "that's a first!" sishi said in a sarcastic way.

**sorry it took so long. I was bussy...0x0 bye.**** (for now)**


	6. the secrets

**The secrets**

"what do you mean by _plan_?" clay asked. "ok listen," raimundo said and whispered in the others ear. They smiled to hear raimundo actually made up a good plan. When the monks came out of the room they wore the pirate cloths in the box. Raimundo wore a red coat, a red hat with bones crossing the middle, black pant, and black boots. Kimiko wore white blouse with a black vest, a long, pink skirt, a green band wrapped around her head, black boots, and some golden earings. Sishi wore a white blouse with a black jacket, a blue band wrapped around her head, a red sash, black pants and boots, and some golden earings. Omi wore a white ripped short sleeve shirt with an orange ripped vest, a yellow sash, orange pants, black boots, and an orange band around his head. Clay wore a red band around his head, a red ripped vest with a white shirt under it(thank goodness), black pants and boots too. "ah dang, I feel silly," sishi said. "I don't like my hair in this mess," kimiko complained. "hey, would you rather get your heads chopped off?" raimundo asked in a teasy tone. "did we menchen how wonderful these cloths are," sishi and kimiko said at the same time.

"thought so," raimundo answered. They followed sishi cause it seems like she knows where they are. "where are we going?" kimiko asked. "yes my friend, where are you taking us?" omi repeated trying to get in the conversation. "the kitchen," sishi answered. The other monks stared at her. A sweat drop appeared on the side of sishi's head. "it's dinertime," she explained. "oh," they said in unison. "how do you know?" omi asked. Sishi was stunned. She didn't expect anybody was gonna ask that. "well...um...err...I..uh...nevermind," she shaked. Omi raised an eye brow at this. They kept on walking. Sishi opened the door to the kitchen. Female pirates were talking and acting like oridial humans at a party. "I'm gonna like it here," said raimundo with hearts in his eyes. Kimiko rolled her eyes. The gang expected fighting and blood everywhere. They casually walked to a table. Dojo wrapped himself around sishi's neck. "I don't like this place," dojo whispered. "shush," sishi said. She squeazed dojo's mouth. "raimundo and kimiko, you guys go to that table, and omi and clay, go to that one, I need to find out something," sishi ordered. Usually they take orders from raimundo, but sishi was the expert around here so they followed her orders.

They went to their positions. "hey you," said a pirate. Sishi froze, she recodnized that voice anywhere. It was the captian of the pirates, anita scar. "I don't think we've met, I'm-," anita began. "anita scar," sishi finished. "how did you know?" she asked. "I'm a big fan," she lied. Sishi hated anita scar ecspecially after it. "really," anita bragged. "you look alittle fimiliar, are you sure we haven't met," anita became suspicious. "you probobually saw me in the fanclub," sishi lied again. "okay, gotta go bye!" sishi rushed and dashed off. "what was that all about," dojo asked. "can't talk now, running," she said. "sishi, what happened?" kimiko questioned. "sishi?" said anita. "you mean this girl is Sishi Rebecca Ackal," anita said taking off sishi's head band. "rebecca? ha ha ha ha," raimundo teased. "rai," kimiko nugged him in the stomach. Anita slowly brought out her sword and pointed it to sishi's neck. "kill them," anita ordered. Anita's eyes were filled with anger and hatered. Almost red. Sishi's blue eyes were sad and scared. She couldn't breathe. The other female pirates got out their swords.

"this isn't good," kimiko said. "actually it's down right horrifying," sishi corrected. "thanks sish, that really made it better," raimundo said sarcastically. Sishi pouted. Sishi got out her sword. "I will not die where I stand," she preched. The monks followed their dear friend. "no way we are," raimundo joined in. "ha ha ha ha ha!" anita laughed. "you defeat us," she teased. "as they say the bigger the better," anita said. "actually they say the bigger you are the harder you fall," sishi corrected and flipped in the air and landed in front of the exit door. "wierd, I didn't see this before," sishi said. "come on guys!" sishi ordered. The other monks flipped like sishi and ran out the door. Sishi stuck an extra sword in the handles so they couldn't open the door. "this should buy us some time," sishi stated. "sishi, I have had it up to here! what's going on???!!!!" raimundo demanded an answer. "I can't tell you!! I promised I would never talk about what they did to me!! don't you get it!!!," sishi yelled. Sishi walked to the steer steamed. Raimundo hung his head in shame. Kimiko put a hand on his shoulder. "she'll get over it, I promise," kimiko comforted.


	7. the scar revealed

Sishi steered the ship around to the island they were going to. Raimundo quietly walked up to her. He tapped her shoulder. "Hey," he said. "Hi," she greeted back. "Sorry, about what happened back there," he apologized. "It's okay, I was rough on you," she said. "No, I was too noisy," he stated. There was a silence between both. "But if you wanna tell me that would be fine too," he added. Sishi chuckled. "Well, ok," she said. He made a happy face. "It started after I left the temple-" she began. The boat stopped. Sishi and Raimundo fell forward. The steering wheel caught sishi, hitting her chest hard. Raimundo fell off the stand flat on his face.

"Trouble," clay announced. "I kind of guessed that after I lost all the air in my body," sishi said in an out-of-breath tone. "And all the safeness I have," Rai added mumbling on the floor. "Just get over here," clay became impatient. Sishi ran to captain's office where the others where. "It's so dark, I can't see anything," kimiko whined. The light turned on. "Oh, thank- AHHH!" kimiko screamed. Anita and her crew where right there. One of her crewmembers grabbed sishi's arms and pushed her to the ground. The other 4 members did the same thing to the other monks. "What's this all about, sish," asked rai asked. He stared at her a real long time. "Oh, you mean this," said Anita grabbing sishi's sleeve and pulled it down revealing the X scar on he wrist. The monks gasped except Raimundo. "Sishi, why didn't you tell us about this," kimiko asked. Sishi looked up at her then back down to the floor. She was too ashamed to raise her head.

"Its her scar from them," Raimundo said unexpected. Sishi looked up and kimiko turned to Raimundo. "Rai, how do you know that," asked kimiko. She was very confused about this. "When Sishi hugged you I saw the scar, when she seemed to have almost killed herself because the pirates are back from who knows where! How she always knows where to go, and how Anita always tries to kill Sishi," he explained. "That's how I know," he said.

There was a long silence. Sishi was very surprised. "You are a smart little boy," Anita said. "Who are you calling little boy, scar face!" Raimundo teased. Anita made a grrr face at him. "Sent them to the brig," she ordered. The pirates dragged the five to the prison brig.

" This is just perfect," clay said. "At least we are all together," omi tried to make it a positive. "Not for long," Raimundo corrected. "What do you think Sishi," kimiko asked. Sishi didn't answer. She looked down at a small journal. Her scared wrist's sleeve was rolled up. The journal was blue with golden writings. "My past and present" was on the cover. It was all beat up from the past four years. Sishi slowly unlocked it with a silver key. She opened it. Kimiko scooted toward Sishi. "What are you reading," she asked. The others scooted to her also. "It's my diary from 4 years ago," Sishi answered.

**This was sorta good, I guess. What do you think? R&R please**


	8. the diary

"your diary?" asked kimiko. "yeah," sishi whispered. Kimiko asumed she was gonna cry. "it's my photo diary, I wasn't the best writer, so I took photots," sishi explained. On the first page there was Sishi as a 4 year old. She was with a tall, skiny, blonde woman. She was wearing a green tank top with a white tank top under it. She also had on gray shorts, golden earrings, and a cross necklace. She was very tan and her aquamirine eyes gave it alittle more style. She also wore a colorful birthday hat. There was a man standing next to her. He was a brunette with green eyes like raimundo. He was alittle tan and was tall like the woman. He was big on upper body strength and was shinny too. He wore a white t-shirt, jean pants, a digital watch, and a golden chained necklace. They were throwing a birthday party for the four year old brunette. "ar-...are these your parents?" asked clay. "yeah," sishi answered. "your mom's hot," raimundo recalled. Everyone stared at the daydream boy. Sishi didn't do a death glare like the others. She was too upset from her parents to make a face. Kimiko nudged him in the chest. "well, for a dead person," raimundo covered. Kimiko hit his shoulder harder than the nudge.

"that's all for now," sishi said painfully and closed the diary. "but we only saw one page," omi whinned. "that's one too many," sishi said angerily. "but sishi-" raimundo put a hand on sishi's shoulder. She lowered her head making her bangs cover her eyes. Raimundo didn't wanna see his best friend get hurt. "sishi, non of us wanna see you hurt like this, kimiko, clay, omi, master fung, dojo, all the other monks who's names I don't know, and I do too," raimundo spoke. Sishi turned around. Her eyes shimmered staring at raimundo. Sishi wrapped her arms around him. "rai, you're so wise, thank you," she said. Raimundo was suprised for a moment then slowly hugged the girl back. "your welcome," he replied back. She started to cry on his shoulder. When they seperated, sishi sat down next to her diary. She placed a hand on it.

Kimiko didn't talk to raimundo for the rest of the night. She was too jealous. The poor boy tried to make her talk to him by apologizing over and over again, it didn't seem to work. Omi and Clay were playing cards from I don't know where. Sishi picked up the book and held it next to her heart. Kimiko saw sishi's expression. She looked confused, unwanted, and scared.

**rai's pov**

Kimiko ran toward sishi and sat down next to her. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it made sishi smile. I just sat there playing with my medallion. I WAS SOOO BORED! But it was time for bed anyway.

**next morning...**

**Normal POV**

Everybody woke up tired. Ecspecially raimundo. The door slammed open. "sleep time's over kiddies!" anita shouted. "We all made an agreement, we've decided to let you go," she said. Smiles filled the black room. "only if you live," she finished. Smiles faded and it became cold shaking fear. Her crew mates grabbed the arms of sishi and kimiko and tied them up from neck to toe. They put cloths around their mouths to prevent their loud screaming. "you have 3 days to find them or they die," anita said cruely.She pointed a sharp sword on sishi's neck. One of the other crew members pointed the sword at kimiko's neck. They both sweat dropped. "now listen here scar face, you can't just take our friends!" raimundo said furiously. " actually I can," she said smiling. "and how?" he said sarcastically. "because I'm bigger tha you!" she yelled standing up to him. He looked up. "wow. I never knew you were very tall." rai said nevously. They grabbed sishi and kimiko and dragged them out the door nothing heard but crying screams.


	9. to crossbone cave

Raimundo dropped his head and looked at his feet. The door was open, but they were all too broken hearted to move. Raimundo dropped to his knees and hit the ground hard. Their loss made them so weak, so very weak.

"how could I let this happen," raimundo blamed.

"hey hold on partner, it ain't your fault," clay replied.

"yes, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself," omi encouraged.

"but why do I feel like I've done something horrible," raimundo started to argue.

"rai, that doesn't matter now, we need to rescue the girls before they get killed," clay reminded him.

"I know," rai replied.

He rose once again and walked out the door with clay and omi behind him. Raimundo pulled out his long sharp sword and pointed it to the sky. He squinted his eyes and tightened his muscels.

"we will find the girls, this I swear!"he pleaded and a swarm of wind spun around him making him grow stronger with each blow.

Raimundo regained his strength and grabbed the wheel of the ship. Turns out Anita and her crew took the escape ship and left the original ship. I raimudo's mind, he saw Sishi ad Kimiko safely back to them. He saw Anita goig to the most dagerous place in all the pacific ocean. The crossbone cave. It said that the crossbone cave was were most men, women, and animals disappeared and nothing but bones and scraps were remained. Even a little blood here and there. Other than that a couple of ships were damaged and crew mates died. He was possitive they were there. There was no dout in his mind.

"where do you thik they took them?" clay asked.

"crossbone cave," raimundo answered directly.

"but that's-," clay began.

"I can't let them get hurt," raimundo interupted.

Clay and omi looked at raimudo confused and the looked at each other for a few secods, question marks appeared above their heads and the they finally shrugged their shoulders. Raimundo made a sharp left turn to cross bone cave. It was only 2 days away at this speed. He just hoped anita kept her promise and didn't kill them already. Raimundo remembered sishi's face as she and kimiko were take away. He was obviously closest to sishi, he can relate to her loss, sadness, and pain. His mother had died from cancer and his dad died in war just recently. He couldn't let her or kimiko get hurt. Sishi was the only one who understood him. The only person that felt his pain. They were like brother and sister. He just couldn't bear the thought of losing so much.

Clay pulled the anchor out of the water and inspected the map. Omi climbed up the main post and stayed in the cup o the top lookig out for anything strange.

We will find them...


	10. Sishi's deadly story

"let me GO!" sishi yelled.

"no way princess," Anita said.

"you won't get away with this, scar face!" kimiko replied.

"Rai and the guys will find us."

"don't count on it, I've sent someone to exterminate them...perminately!" she said.

The two gasped. There was no dout they would be dead before the boys even get here. They were now held captive in the most deadliest cavern know to man kind. Anita Scar's crew tied them up so tight they could hardly breathe. Sishi and Kimiko started to cry. They never felt so helpless in their entire lives. What were they suppose to do. They were chained to a rock and on the edge of death. Cuts and bruises like an explosion just occured.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I should of never revealed your identity," kimiko said sympathetically.

"no It's not your fault, I was the one who made that mistake years ago, I'm the one to blame," sishi said. She was so heartbroken.

Kimiko thought hard for a moment. She tapped her index finger on her chin. It took a minute to make her response.

"yeah, I think you got a point there," she said. Sishi looked suprised.

"yeah, thanks for ruining the moment, that was so not the way I thought it would turn out!" sishi scolded.

"by the way what is the _big mistake_?" kimiko asked trying to change the subject.

"When I was 10 I traveled everywhere. I finally reached the Atlantic ocean and felt proud. I did what no woman has ever done since Amelia Earheart's sucess. I flied across the world in 80 days. If I crossed that sea I would be famous, but my fuel gave out and I landed on a pirate ship. The deavious pirates captured me and forced me to be member. I agreed with no regret...for a while. But they started taking away innocent lives. I had to stop them. I fought their former leader, Christy." sishi explained. She was quiet.

"what happened to christy? What did you do?" asked kimiko with a million theries buzzing in her head.

"I killed her," sishi said with a small weak voice. Kimiko gasped.

_FLASHBACK_

_"come on little girl, just give up, you can't win," Christy said pointing the sword at sishi's forehead. _

_She was all cut up and bleeding almost everywhere. She was more dead than alive. Sishi, now down on the floor became angry. Her entire body was glowing in the dim sky. Her eyes were a blooded red and her gem was also. Her body was now the shape of a girl with yellow lightning, red eyes and gem. Christy was nearly blinded by the light._

_"you have no idea who your messing with captain! I'm the dragon of lightnining!" sishi said with a booming voice mixed with a dark man and her own. _

_Christy screamed as sishi grabbed her sword. Lightning bolted through the thin piece of metal and she pointed it at Christy. She swung it twice and christy fell to the ground with lightning sparking out of her clothing. She seemed shock at sishi's appearance. Sishi got closer and kicked christy's sword right out of her hands. She returned to her normal human self and had the sword pointed straight at christy's chest. Her face was emotionless. Howerver, Christy's was full of shock and fear. _

_"what's the matter, aren't you going to kill me?" Christy asked while slowly pulling a gun out of her right pocket._

_Sishi was speechless. She still had her emotionless face though. Sishi's eyes sprung open when she saw a part of a gun poking it's way out of Christy's pocket just about ready to kill her. Without thinking sishi swung the sword at Christy's neck. She was dead. Right where she lied._

_"it's over," sishi said._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"you killed her?" kimiko asked her.

"yeah," sishi replied.

"she left the scar to leave a piece of her with me, to let me know she was going to kill me soon."

"sish...I can't possibley imagine you of all people...a-a killer," kimiko stated.

"me either," sishi replied under her soft breath.

Sishi kicked the side of the cave's wall leaving a big heel mark. She tightened her fists and groaned.


End file.
